I Don't Care
"I Don't Care" is the second single by 2NE1. It was also included in their first album. Lyrics |-|Hangul= hey playboy, its about time and your time’s up. I had to do this one for my girls you know, sometimes you gotta act like you don’t care. That’s the only way you boys learn o~ohohohohoh 2ne1 o~ohohohohoh 2ne1 니 옷깃에 묻은 립스틱은 나는 절대로 용서못해 매일 하루에 수십번 꺼져있는 핸드폰 변하지 않을것만 같아 oh oh 그저 친구라는 수많은 여자친구 날 똑같이 생각하지마 I won’t let it ride 이제 니맘대로해 난 미련을 버릴래 한때 정말 사랑했는데 oh 가끔씩 술에 취해 전활걸어 지금은 새벽 다섯시반 넌 또 다른 여자의 이름을 불러 no no I don’t care 그만할래 니가 어디에서 뭘 하던 이? 정말 상관 안할게 비켜줄래 이제와 울고불고 매달리지마 cause don’t care e e e e e e cause don’t care e e e e e e cause don’t care e e e e e e cause don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care 다른 여자들의 다리를 훔쳐보는 니가 너무너무 한심해 매일 빼놓는 커플링 나 몰래 한 소개팅 더이상 못 참을 것같아 oh oh oh 넌 절대 아니라는 수많은 나의친구 넌 늑대란 친구들까지 타일렀지만 차라리 홀가분해 너에게 난 과분해 내 사랑이라 믿었는데 oh oh 오늘도 바쁘다고 말하는 너 혹시나 전화해봤지만 역시 뒤에선 여자 웃음소리가 들려 oh no I don’t care 그만할래 니가 어디에서 뭘 하던 이? 정말 상관 안할게 비켜줄래 이제와 울고불고 매달리지마 cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care 난 너땜에 울며 지새던 밤을 기억해 boy 더 후회할 널 생각하니 맘이 쉬웠네 boy 날 놓치긴 아깝 고 갖기 엔 시시하잖니 있을때 잘하지 너 왜 이제와 매달리니 속아준 거짓말만해도 수백번 오늘 이후로 난 남자 울리는 bad girl 이? 눈물 한방울 없이 널 비웃어 사랑이란 게임 속 loser 무릎꿇고 잡을 수 있니 아님 눈 앞에서 당장 꺼져 Now clap your hands to this I don’t care 그만할래 니가 어디에서 뭘 하던 이? 정말 상관 안할게 비켜줄래 이제와 울고불고 매달리지마 know I don’t care I don’t care e e e e e e I don’t care e e e e e e No I just don’t care e e e e e e I don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care |-|Romanization= hey playboy, its about time and your time’s up. I had to do this one for my girls you know, sometimes you gotta act like you don’t care. That’s the only way you boys learn o~ohohohohoh 2ne1 o~ohohohohoh 2ne1 ni otgise mudeun ripseutigeun naneun jeoldaero yongseomothae maeil harue susibbeon ggeojyeoitneun haendeupon byeonhaji anheulgeotman gata oh oh geujeo chinguraneun sumanheun yeojachingu nal ddokgati saenggakhajima I won’t let it ride ije nimamdaerohae nan miryeoneul beorillae hanttae jeongmal saranghaenneunde oh gakkeumssik sure chwihae jeonhwalgeoreo jigeumeun saebyeok daseossiban neon ddo dareun yeojaui ireumeul bulleo no no I don’t care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care dareun yeojadeurui darireul humchyeoboneun niga neomuneomu hansimhae maeil ppaenonneun keopeulling na mollae han sogaeting deoisang motchameulgeotgata oh oh oh neon jeoldae aniraneun sumanheun nauichingu neon neukdaeran chingudeulkkaji tailleotjiman charari holgabunhae neoege nan gwabunhae nae sarangira mideonneunde oh oh oneuldo bappeudago malhaneun neo hoksina jeonhwahaebwatjiman yeoksi dwieseon yeoja useumsoriga deullyeo oh no I don’t care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care nan neottaeme ulmyeo jisaedeon bameul gieokhae boy deo huhoehal neol saenggakhani mami swiwonne boy nal nochigin akkapgo gatgien sisihajannni isseulttae jalhaji neo wae ijewa maedallini sogajun geojitmalmanhaedo subaekbeon oneul ihuro nan namja ullineun bad girl ijen nunmul hanbangul eobsi neol biuseo sarangiran geim sok loser mureupggulhgo jabeul su itni anim nun apeseo dangjang ggeojyeo Now clap your hands to this I don’t care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima know I don’t care I don’t care e e e e e e I don’t care e e e e e e No I just don’t care e e e e e e I don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care |-|English= Hey playboy, it’s about time and your time’s up. I had to do this one for my girls you know, sometimes you gotta act like you don’t care. That’s the only way you boys learn o~ohohohohoh 2ne1 o~ohohohohoh 2ne1 For that lipstick on your collar I can’t ever forgive you Every day, your phone’s always off It doesn’t seem like you’re going to change oh oh All those girlfriends you call “friends” Don’t think of me in the same way as them, I won’t let it ride Just do as you want, I’m going to stop caring For some time I really loved you but oh Sometimes you get drunk, and call me, now it’s 5:30 am Again you say another girl’s name no I don’t care, I’ll stop caring about what you’re doing wherever you are From now on, I really don’t care, I’ll get out of the way From now on, don’t cling to me and cry cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care Stealing glances at other girl’s legs You’re so so hopeless Everyday you take off your couple ring, and secretly go on a blind date I don’t think I can take it anymore oh oh oh My friends say that you’re not really worth it You even went to your wolf-like friends for advice but I’d rather keep it simple, I’m too good for you I believed you were my love but oh oh Today you said you were busy, I tried phoning you but As expected, in the background I heard a girl’s laugh oh no I don’t care, I’ll stop caring about what you’re doing wherever you are From now on, I really don’t care, I’ll get out of the way From now on, don’t cling to me and cry cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e cause I don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care Because of you, I remember crying till dawn boy I regret every time I think about you when my heart was too easy, huh boy? I’m too good to throw away and too boring to have You should have treated me better so why are you clinging to me now You fooled me with your lies hundreds of times From today on, I’ll be a bad girl who makes guys cry Now without a single tear, I’ll laugh at you Loser who’s inside a game called love Get on your knees and take me back If not, get out of my sight right now Now clap your hands to this I don’t care, I’ll stop caring about what you’re doing wherever you are From now on I really don’t care, I’ll get out of the way From now on don’t cling to me and cry know I don’t care I don’t care e e e e e e I don’t care e e e e e e No I just don’t care e e e e e e I don’t care e e e e e e Boy I don’t care Music Video Category:Singles